Frustrated
by Mrs-Doitsu
Summary: Emily and Jade are your stereo type besties. Only, one is a hot tempered werwolf, and the other is a half blood vampire. Messed up? Well, it's about to get much worse. Both are huge FMA fan girls, and when they get dumped into their world, sparks fly. Changed rating because of rape scene. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the Elrics

_ Tree, tree, building, tree tree. _All that passed by my train window. It was my first time on the train. Well, not the first time. I went when I was like two year`s old. I sighed and smiled. My best friend had invited me to go with her to Alberta. She thought I would love to go with her since it was my home town. My parent`s had hammered out the detail`s with her mom and the next weekend we would come home. She was reading her Night series. I laughed and she looked up. "What`s so funny, Emily?" She asked.

"Nothing, Jade. Just really excited for going to Alberta." We both squealed, stirring her napping mother. Over the month she found out I could come, we would always squeal and talk about the trip. I opened up my laptop and went online to our favourite manga. I had purchased an online book. Fullmetal Alchemist. Ed was my favourite. We would always make up little skit`s about what we would say if we ever got to meet them in real life. We chuckled at the page and I pushed the bottom to go to the next one and the internet suddenly didn`t work. "Huh?" I asked, making a confused exspression. "That`s werid." I said. She nodded.

"Creepy." She said in a werid voice and we both laughed. I put it away and I heard a person talking. "Yep, their on the train. Why do we need them again?" It was a man. Hmm, whatever. "We need the girl`s, because their are important. I was just told that. You know their names?" It was a woman. "Yeah, Jade and Emily." I flinched. How did they know us? Maybe it was just a fluke? "Good job, soilder. Now, keep an eye on them, got it?" Silence and footstep`s. "That was werid. How did they know our names?" Jade said.

I shrugged my shoulder`s. "You really are an air head." She said. "Are you not worried at all?" She asked. "Not really, if there was an issue then I would be worried. There are plenty of Emily`s and Jade`s in the world." I said. 13 and stubborn., I just couldn`t admit when I was scared, which was what I was right then. She sighed. "I guess your right. I got the greatest idea. You know Ed`s braid?" I nodded. "It`s his thing, he`s blonde, short and has girly braid." I smirked. It was true! "What if we like snuck up behind him, and yelled, 'Girly braid' and like ran." I burst out laughing.

"Ok, now I so want to do that. Plus I could totally take him." She giggled. "Sure, Emily." She said. "Well it`s truuue!" I whined. She giggled. She was giggler. Older than me by a couple of month`s. Suddenly the car jolted backward`s and threw us forward. then it burst forward. "Wha-" Suddenly the door burst open and two people grabbed us. They slung us over their shoulder`s. "AHHHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed and earned a hand over my mouth. They ran toward`s a swirling, dark abyss. My eye`s widened as we hit it. In reflex I shut my eye`s. It was cold and it felt like little hand`s were scrappin against my skin. I looked and they were. I squeaked and shut them again. Then it was over.

"Emily! Emily? EMILY WAKE UP!" Jade shook me, tear`s in her eye`s. I shot up and toke a horse stance, hand`s up. "What? What?" I said, looking around. We were in a dark alley. "What happened? They just toke us and then just left us." She sobbed. "Aww, come on, Jade. Let`s just go ask where we are and try and find our way back to Ontario." I comforted. She nodded then collected herself. "Yeah, let`s do that." She smiled. "Great, now. ONWARD!" I yelled, pointing to the sky. She giggled and I smiled.

I pulled her up and we walked out into the street. I blinked. "Weird ass town, that`s for sure." I said, she nodded. We walked to the nearest shop. "Excuse me, sir?" A man with grey and black hair turned and smiled. "What can I do for ya ladies?" He asked, winking. "Well, we just kinda woke up in a strange place and wondernig where we were." I said. "Well your in Resembool." He said. I blinked. "Come again?" I asked. "Remsembool, Amestris." My mouth dropped to the ground. I turned to Jade and squealed. We hugged and jumped. "OMG! Is this freaking real?" She said. I nodded. "This is so freaking sweet!" We both said. The man just blinked and gave us a funny look. "You guy`s aren`t from around here, are ya?" He asked.

"Nope! We actually are from a different pla-" Jade covered my mouth. "Just another country. Excuse us, thank you." She said, dragging me along. I waved my arm`s in a chance to escape her death grip. She uncovered my mouth when we re-entered the alley. "Emily! You can`t tell them were not from this world!" She said. "W-well, why not?" I asked. She slapped her forehead. "Common sense, Emily! Don`t you have any?" She asked. "In case you hadn`t noticed, I have never used it!' I said. She sighed. "Just say we`re from another country, alright?" I sighed and nodded. "Alright,but Jade?" She looked at me. "I dun want to leave before commenting on Ed`s braid and running away." She laughed. "I hope we get to do that." She said.

We looked around had stolen a map from a store, (stolent by me for the record) And found out were in the middle of no where. "What the Hell are we supposed to do now?" I asked, frustrated. "I don`t know, but now I`m hungry." She said. I sighed. We continued dow the street, passing random shop`s until fate decided to freak out. I didn`t watch out where I was going, as always, and ran into something red. It was a person. "Hey! Watch where your going, werido!" I said, brushing myself off. The person turned and my eye`s almost popped out of my head. "Who you calling a weirdo?" He asked, his eye`s narrowing. "Oh, your E-" Jade covered my mouth for the second time. "What are you doing?" She hissed. "Sorry, my friend`s a complete airhead." She said, slightly flushed. I was flailing around her arm`s. I managed to escape and kept ducking out of her attack`s on me. Ed was just staring at us with a creeped out exspression. I blinked then got pissed off. "What you looking at, girly braid?" Jade and me both said. He blinked, then started running after us.

" WHO YOU CALLING GIRLY BRAID, BOY HAIR?" He yelled after us. I stopped dead in my track`s. My eye`s started glowing a freaky golden color, flooding out the Hazel, blue eye`s I used to have. He passed by me then skidded to a stop. I grabbed a lose pipe and it ripped from the wall. I spun it around in my hand`s, walking slowly toward him, my eye`s still glowing. He growled and grabbed a piece of wood. I struck him and he defleced it with the wood pole. "No one...call`s me...BOY HAIR!" I shrieked. Striking him in the head. He groaned and fell to the ground. He got up quickly counter attacking my violent attack`s. "Children like you, shouldn`t pick fight`s." He said. I blinked.

"I should be saying the same to you, considering your height." He blinked, then growled. He stuck me in the stomach with is hand. I fell back and groaned. He stood in front of me smirking. I slid my foot across the ground, sucessfully tripping the blonde. Then the weapon`s forgotten, he charged at me. We started just punching each other instead of hitting with object`s. I had to admit, he was a pretty good fighter. I had taken kung fu for 10 year`s so I had more exsprience so he as a kinda, sorta, maybe challenge. I constantly hit him in the leg`s which kind of disappointed me. "Brother!" A voice interupting our brawl. We both paused.

"AL! I-" I stuck his cheek in a clean swipe. He growled. "Damn it!" He groaned, falling to his knee, holding his cheek with a hand. He finally noticed my eye`s. My breathing was ragged and I was ready to shift. One bad move and thing`s could ge ugly. His cheek had already started to swell, making me chuckle. "Edward Elric, you are a disappointment. I have had better fight`s from pup`s." I taunted. "Pup`s of what?"

I growled, in a animalistic voice. Suddenly I couldn`t take it anymore. I crawled on my hand`s and knee`s, changing. I growled and roared, my skin ripping away, to reveal brown fur, the same color of my hair. My face started to get longer, forming a muzzle that was also covered in fur. Ear`s moved from the side of my head, to the top, getting pointed. My back leg`s got shorter and stonger. My hand`s and feet turned into padded paw`s. At last, my long, furry tail sprouted from my tail bone, dragging along the ground. Then, it was over and a giant, brown wolf stood in the place of the girl once called Emily.

Ed just stard at me in horror. I growled. "Theres a reason I keep my hair that short, so I can blend in with other pack`s in the forest if hunter`s find me and I don`t have super long, shaggy fur like a dog." I spit the last word. "You not from this world, are you?" Ed asked, fear tinting his voice. I smirked in my wolf form. "Not at all. In my world, my people make money off of you." I said. I stepped froward, my muscle`s stiff. "One piece of advice, never disrespect an angry shewolf or the result`s are ugly." I growled. He swallowed and a hard look cemented on his face. I had finally realized that a crowd had formed around us. I growled, turning to them. "Well, you saw what happened! Go! Leave! Nothing else to see here." I growled. The crowd started to disappear. Jade ran forward and put her coat around me. I started changing again, shrieking in agony. Then I was in my human form again, panting heavily. A young man, maybe a year older than me, ran toward`s Ed.

"Brother! Are you alright?" He asked, knealing down beside the blonde. "I`m fine, Al. Just a few stratches." He didn`t take his eye`s off of my now blue, hazel eye`s. I blinked and narrowed my eye`s, growling. He blinked and looked away, flushing slightly. Jade was gathering the remain`s of my clothing. "I hate that." I said. She looked up. She smiled. "Don`t worry! We`ll get you new clothes." She said. I shook my head. "I mean my curse. Being a shewolf. I hate **that**." I said. She sighed. "You can`t help it, Emily. is still making that medicine that should limit your shifting habit`s. Once we get back, you should be fine."

I turned to Ed and sighed. "Look, I`m sorry for fighting with you, but I got territoral and I can`t really help it. It`s my instinct." He just stared. I sighed. "I know this might not make sense but I promise I will explain." I said. He nodded. I hugged the jacket to my body closer, getting cold. "Hey, Emily! You sound smart for once." I laughed. "Just wait, Jade. Air head will be here soon." I chuckled. She placed the glasses on my face and I blinked. "Thanks." I said. She just smirked. She put my cell phone and mp3 in the pocket of the jacket. "Ok, we should find a place to stay, then find out why the Hell we`re here in the first place." I said. She nodded. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned meet deep, chocolate brown eye`s. I blinked.

"Hi, I`m Ed`s brother, Al. I heard that you need somewhere to stay." I nodded. "What are proposing?" I asked, my wolf still lingering in my head. "That you stay with us, until you can get a place for yourself." Ed said, making everyone turn. "Thank you, but I don`t think that would a good idea. I kinda just like kicked your ass, so there might be a possiblity it could happen again." I said. He blinked. "YOU DID NOT KICK MY ASS! YOU JUST SCRATCHED ME IS ALL!" Ed yelled. I smirked. "Your cheek say`s different, blondie." I said. "There`s the air head I know." Jade said, putting her arm around my shoulder`s. I chuckled. "One question, what did you mean 'In my world, people make money off of me'?" Ed asked. I smirked. "In my world, you and your brother are charactar`s for a book and T.V. show and, a video game." I said. He blinked. "And you know exactly who I am, then?" I nodded. "Creepy." He mumured and got up with a groan. "Then you`ll be staying with us for sure." He said. I sighed. "Fine, but if I hurt you again, I`m blaming you." I said. He blinked.

"YOU JUST SCRATCHED ME! HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY THAT?" He yelled. "AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT BUT THE ANSWER IS STILL THE SAME! I! KICKED! YOUR ASS!" I yelled back. "YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! GO DO YOUR OWN THING! I DON`T REALLY CARE!" Then he stormed off. Al sighed. "Just ignore him. He`ll regret saying that later. Just follow me." He started down the road, toward`s the way Ed had stormed off. Jade and me hung back, Al leading the way a couple of metre`s ahead. "Hey, Em?" Jade asked.

"Hmm? What?" I answered. "I know their not supposed to be real in real life but," She paused. "Don`t you think their kinda, sorta, maybe, um you know." I blinked several times. "You think their hot don`t you?" She blushed. "I gotta agree with you there, they are kinda, sorta, maybe hot. Ed`s pretty funny when he throw`s his temper tantrum`s." I said, laughing lightly. "SHH! Al might hear you." She whispered. "Hmm? Oh who care`s."

"MEE!" She hissed. I only laughed louder. "You have a crush on him don`t you?" I whispered. She sighed the nodded. "Kinda remind`s me of Tyler." I said. She raised an eyebrow. "Pack member, duh!" I said and she laughed. "Of course." We rounded a bend in the road and saw a beautiful little house. It was white with blue shutter`s and brown roof shingle`s. Surrounding it was a big, lush looking forest. I blinked.

"Nice house." I called. Al turned. "Thanks." He said, grinning. I smiled back. We walked toward`s it and Al held open the door. We walked into a kitchen area with a big, brown oak table. It had 8 matching chair`s the surounded. "We do have a extra bed rom that you two can share, would you like me to show you to it?" He asked. Jade nodded, shyly, making me smile. "That would be great." I said. He turned and lead into some stair`s. At the top of the stair`s, there was a hallway with multiple door`s that looked all the same. He lead us to one smack middle in the hallway.

"There is a bathroom that is connected to the room." he said, opening the door, stepping to the side to let us walk in. It was room with two made bed`s with a white quilt and blue sheet`s. I single window in the middle was open, letting the warm drift in. I sat on one, looking around. "I have some old clothes from a friend of our`s that might fit you." He said to me. "Thank you! You are awesome for letting us staying here!" He smiled then closed the door. "Well, I CALL THE FLOOR!"


	2. Chapter 2 threats and dreams

**Hello! I`m finally updating this story! YAY! :D Totally forgot about it! soooooo sorry! Now, just a warning, a rape scene is in this chapter, but you can skip and it doesn`t ruin the story. Soooo I am going to put a line little thing inbetween the scene. But if you enjoy that sort of stuff, read on and don`t skip... ok now I`m ranting. On with the story! Also if it`s bad, don`t blame me! My friend helped me with it because I had no idea on how to write one. but if you don`t like it, Blame both of us. Thanks to Cata-nee, Ed`.Kitten (Luv the name by the way!) and Hikaru1012 for reveiwing! thankie! Anyway, rambling`s done!**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or anyof it`s charctar`s. So don`t sue me! But I do own Emily, Jade and the plot!**

I sat on the window edge, in my new clothes, staring at the moon. Jade was snoring soundly on the only bed. She had set up a bed for me on the floor. Honestly, I felt more comfortable on the floor. I sighed and stared at the moon. I looked around the room. No one. I poked my head out the window. Just empty roof. I climbed out and sat on it, hugging my knee`s to my chest.

"I miss my laptop. My mom`s probably freaking out right now, wondering where I am." I said aloud. I heard some ruslting, and jumped to my feet. I saw two golden eye`s, lock with my own. "Oh, it`s just you." Ed replied. "Come to bay at the moon, wolf girl?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Ha, ha, ha. Your so funny." I said sarcastically. He shrugged."I do not bay at the moon for your information. If you must know. I only do that when..." I trailed off. My face grew dark.

"When wha-" "Just drop it." I said in a menacing tone. "Aren`t you like mad at me or something about earlier?"I said noting his more talkitive mood toward`s me. He looked at me then sighed. "I don`t usually hold grudges if that`s what your getting off. Sure, you pissed me off, but you didn`t get me really angry." He said. I nodded and looked back over the hill`s. "If you don`t mind me asking, what`s this 'laptop' you were missing." He said. I smirked. "Computer." I said blankly. He blinked. "Com-puter?" He sounded out. "Never heard of it?" I asked and he shook his head. I laughed. "What`s so funny?" He asked. "I honestly don`t know how to explain it to you." I admited. He blinked."Ok." He said, trying to avoid the subject. I sighed and rolled my eye`s.

"I`ve never seen these star`s before. I`m going to be all out of wack for a while." I said, chuckling slightly. "And why is that?" I blinked. "Legend`s." I just replied. He loooked at the star`s. I coud tell he was trying to figure it out. "Legend`s, for us, is like a history lesson. You learn about your past. You learn how to behave like your supposed to. You learn where your place is." I whispered the last part, memories I had hoped would never return, filled my head. My agony filled scream`s and dark chuckling. My nail`s dug into my palm, drawing blood that was dripping onto the roof. Ed looked and blinked.

"Your hand`s, uh bleeding?" He said, looking at it. I blinked. "Huh?" I looked at my hand that was now indeed, bleeding. "Oh, well, good night Edward." I said, standing up. "Please," I turned. "Don`t call me Edward. It sound`s like your trying to kill me." I smirked. "Exactly." I ducked into the window. I instantly heard muttering from the blonde. Some curses were also slipped in there. I smirked and slipped into my bed. I sighed and closed my eye`s. I drifted into sleep, in this different world.

line, line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line,line

"I missed you." Came a dark voice. I gasped. I was sitting in a white room, with a flower fountain in the middle. I was in a short, white dress as well, bound to a chair. I started to move but was restrained. "B-B-Bradelly?" I said. He stepped out of the shadow`s, wearing the black cloak he always wore, with the lose chain`s hanging off his collar. His brown hair still wavy and slick. I whimpered as he drew closer. His short hair, bounced with every stepped he toke, I cringed as his put a hand on the chair.

"Have you no greeeting for your Alpha?" He said. "I`m an Alpha as well. You never treat me like it though." I said. He stiffened , then slapped me across the face. I cried out and felt the blood seep out my skin. "You will not speak to me in that manner, Emily. Have some respect for your leader`s." He said in a harsh manner. "Y-yes, m-my lord." I sobbed. I wasn`t crying because it hurt, but because I was scared. "And stop crying, you look ugly when you do." He said. I stopped and looked at him with puffy eye`s. I was breathing raggedly, afraid for my life. Afraid he was going to hurt me again. And not by hurting my skin. Or my arm. Some where else.

"Change into your half from." He commanded. I closed my eye`s and two wolf ear`s opped out of my head and a tail started swishing along my leg. I opened my eye`s and panted. He smirked. "Very good." The 25 year old man came up behind me and undid my bond`s. I rubbed my wrist`s. I was about to say thank you, when his lip`s came crashing down on mine in a rough kiss. _Oh no. No, no, no, no! Not this shit again._ His hand`s came up to firmly clamp my hand`s on the chair edge. I waited pateintly for him to finish and breathed while I could when he pulled away. Suddenly the chair was demolished and I was in the werewolves lap. I gasped and he stared kissing my neck from behind. "S-stop it, Brad. The coucil said this was, EEE!" I squealed as his hand was now underneath my dress, playing with my abused entrance. I squirmed, trying to get out of his hold.

This was wrong, so wrong. I had told the council of this happening multiple times over, they had told him if he didn`t discontinue, he would be sentenced to death. Even in this world, I couldn`t escape his sick fantasies. For telling the council about this, I had earned myself a beating that I still had scar`s from. I felt his tongue dance along my neck and his finger`s in me. They pumped me, making me squeal. "Brad! I said stop!" I yelled. He shoved another finger in, now making it painful. "You will not speak to me in that tone, didn`t we already discuss this?" He whispered in my ear, with a tone that had me shivering, in the bad way. He pumped the three digit`s, until he probably got bored. He moved them out. I sighed, relief. Sometimes that was all he would do then leave me. I wasn`t so lucky. He moved me until our hip`s were against each other.

Suddenly, I could feel him. In me. I cried out in pain. "Brad! Stop it!" I screamed and he just laughed. He pounded into me, lifting my hip`s to meet his. I cried in pain. This wasn`t enjoyable at all. This was painful and wrong. He didn`t care. He just laughed when he heard my scream`s. "GET OUT!" I hollered and he chuckled darkly, pounding into me harder now. I screamed bloody murder and he started coming toward`s his peak. His thrust`s started getting more violent and I screamed louder for each one. Then about three more painful thrust`s, his seed filled me and he groaned loudly. He panted and I sobbed. He licked my neck again. "I hope to see you again. When you come back home." My tear`s were running down my face, he didn`t seem to care.

line, line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line ,line,line

I sat up in my bed, and screamed, panting and sweating. "Not,...again." I sobbed. I put my face in my hand`s and started crying. I heard Jade wake up. "E-Emily?" She bolted out of bed toward`s me. "Did it happen again?" She whispered and I nodded, looking up at her. The door burst open and Al and Ed were standing the door way. They both turned pink because my lack of clothing. "We, uh, heard someone scream so we kind of got worried." Al said. I sobbed and put my face back in my hand`s.

"He, r-ra-" I couldn`t even finish my sentence. "Damn him!" I screamed and sobbed harder. I hated to be so weak right now, when it wasn`t even my world. Jade rubbed my back. "So did anything actually happen?" Ed asked. Jade tapped her temple. "Only in her head." I shook my head. "It was s-so vivd. I could actually f-f-feel him." I said. She sighed. "This is bad. His power`s getting stronger." She said.

"No- no kidding." I sobbed. The boy`s were still standing at the door, gapping. My ear`s. I looked at them, teeth barred. I growled. They blinked and Al shut the door. "He even old me to change to my half form, and look." I pointed to my wolf ear`s that were perched on my head. "This is bad. Really bad." She said. "Where were you, this time?" She asked. "Some kind of white room. I was bound to some chair and then he like destroyed it." I said, slightly sobbing. She cooed to me, calming me down. I sighed.

"I don`t want to go back to sleep." I said blankly, with puffy eye`s. She smirked and kissed my forehead, like a mother would. "You have to, or you`ll be dragging yourself around for the entire day. Remember that one all nighter? You were crankier then a bear is in the spring." I chuckled at the memory. "I`ll try." My voice, shook with fear, fear of the dream, reliving it again. I leaned back and thought about different thing`s. "Think about pie if that help`s." She laughed. "I like pie." I said. "I know. Why else would I suggest thinking about it." I chuckled and my eye`s got heavy. I slowly slid them closed, still smirking. I drifted into a dreamless sleep, thankfully.

Yawn. I sat up, rubbing my eye`s. In the middle of stretching my arm`s, something hit me. Where the hell where was I? I stood up. The memories swarmed my sleep fogged sleep. But I did feel refreshed. I sighed. leaning against a nearby wall. My nose smelled something. Food? I looked toward the door. I heard Jade`s loud laughter. I timidly stepped into the hallway. I bumped into something.

It was warm and wet. I looked up and squeaked. Ed was standing in the hallway, towel covering half his body, the rest bare. His chest glistened with little drop`s of water. He just showered. My face heated up. "I`m sorry!" I blurted out, racing around him. He looked after me, looking quite puzzled. I came downstairs and sat down in a chair, beyond human speed. Jade looked at me. I looked at my knee`s, silent. "Are you-" " I`m fine!" I said, rather quickly. She blinked then smirked. "You saw-" "No I didn`t." She just chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Al looked at me questionly, then glanced at Jade. "She`s just over reacting." She stated. I crossed my arm`s. "What`s for breakfast?" I asked. Al placed a plate infront of me and Jade. "Bacon and egg`s." He replied. I tossed a sliced into my mouth. "Good job, Al. Tastes great!" I said, chewing. Jade nodded, eating the egg`s. I finished in record timing. "Pig." I glarred in the direction the voice came from. The blonde walked in, hair in a ponytail instead of the usual braid. I swallowed. I just ignored him. I stood up, placing the plate in the sink. "Thank you but we need to-" Ed held up his hand. "Just skip the speech. I was talking to Al early this morning. We agreed on bringing you to someone who could help you." I stared at him, horrified.

"Now, Em-" "Don`t ' Now Em,' me! No. You won`t be taking me anywhere!" I screeched, panting. "Calm, down before you shift and hurt someone." "It seem`s like a really good idea right now!" I yelled, glarring daggers at the older Elric. He blinked then smirked. "You can`t kill me." He said. "I could step on you, that might work." I smirked, darkly. I saw his eye` twitch.

"WHO YOU CALLING SMALL ENOUGH TO STEP ON LIKE A BUG AND BE CRUSHED?" He yelled. I smirked. "Someone who`s blonde, has a ponytail." I replied. He huffed and barred his teeth. "Ed, careful." Al warned. Ed calmed dowm. "I`m not going anywhere with you." I stated. "Oh yes you are." He said, eating. "Am not." "Are too." AM not." "ARE too." "I`m not going and that`s final!" He was now finished eating, and placed his plate in the sink as well. He grabbed his coat. He slid it on. He walked toward`s me. I stepped back. He swung his arm around my waist and swung me onto his shoulder.

"HEYY! W-WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed. "Could you grab her coat. It`s cold outside." He said calmly to Jade. But I could detect the amusement in his voice. Jade ran up stair`s and returned with the coat from the day before. He placed it on me. " I SAID I`M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, BASTARD!" He clicked his tongue. "Such a foul mouth." He started walking toward`s the door. Jade followed.

I was bored. "Are we there yet?" I asked. It had been an hour since we left the house and I had calmed down enough. "You sure are annoying." He replied. "Yeah, well I agitated when I`m being CARRIED!" I yelled the last word, making him roll his eye`s. Jade was walking behind him, me facing her. She was smirking. "What are you smiling at?" I asked, annoyed. "Oh nothing." I sighed, bored.

"You have betrayed me!" I pointed a finger at her. She just smirked even wider. "How?" "Your not helping me get away from the bug- CAN`T BREATH!" When ever I called Ed a name or made fun of him, he would squeeze around my middle, making breathing almost impossible. "I`m sorry!" I wheezed and he losened his hold on my middle. I gasped. "How does someone like you, get that strong?" He shrugged.

"Does he work out or something?" I mouthed to Jade. She full out smiled and spoke. "You would like that, wouldn`t you?" She asked, darkly. I blushed. "O-o-of course not! What do you mean?" I squealed. She just chuckled. "This is going to be the most interesting trip ever."

**So that`s chapter two! Hope you likey and Review! PLEASE! Also if you have any question`s or concern`s include that in the reveiw and I will answer in the next chapter! So, hope u liked, reveiwed and I will see you in the next chapter! Coming soon!...**


	3. Chapter 3 Day Dreaming and Central

**Me: HELLLOOO! First off I`m going to thank all of you who have been hanging in there, I had a really bad case of Writer's Block. Cyber cookie fo everyone!**

**Ed: You forgot about me.**

**Me: I have a life to you know! School and stuff! And I`m on student council, vice president so get off my back!**

**Ed: (Roll's eyes) And people call me a spazz.**

**Me: Don't you roll your eyes at me! Anyway, With this new chapter, I`m going to offically change this to M. Sorry! It has some graphic... stuff. Not for little reader's.**

**Ed: Oh, dirty.**

**Me: ... f*** you Ed.**

**Ed: Please. (Smirk's)**

**Me; (inches away) Just do the disclaimer.**

**Ed: Emily doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist or their character's. But she does own Jade and Emily and the plot. And she doesn't own 'Don't trust me' By 3OH!3.**

**ME; Also, answer question time! Ok, Question from Hirota. Thanks for your review too by the way! XD um height? 0_0' um I`m not exactly sure on this, but Emily is about as short as Edward, maybe half a hair taller. And Jade is about at least a foot taller then Emily, So I would say Emily is 4'3, Jade 4'5, Ed 4'2, Alphonse 4'4, so Jade would be the tallest. Hope that helped!**

_**0o~o0~**_

"Whoa, central`s big..." I said, looking around. Jade nodded in agreement. When we stopped at the train station, Jade had talked Ed into putting me down, followed by my attempt at escaping and Jade putting an actual leather leash on me, only used in emergencies. I was really upset.

But, she did take it off, thank gods. So, now we were walking into central, the green lawns looking freshly mown. We walked into the gaint building and Ed brought us to a room. I blinked, then walked around, the room, looking at everything, sniffing something's earning a smack to the head from Jade.

"What?" I yelled at her and she hit me again in the head. "Stop yelling idiot." I crossed my arm's, gritting my teeth. "I`m trying to get familiar..." I growled and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, fine, go ahead." I smirked and nodded, continuing to look around.

"Does she always do that?" Ed whipered to Jade. She huffed. "Always." I growled and turned to them. "Don't talk about me behind my back." Jade snickered and Ed covered his mouth. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" She pointed to my nose and put my hand over my nose, feeling some dustly substance on it. I pulled my hand away, looking at it.

Dust. I growled and wiped it off my face, Jade was on the floor laughing. "That`s what you get wolfie." She gasped, Ed was laughing too, hand over his face, leaning against the wall. I grimanced. "It`s not that funny!" I said, She nodded. "Now, you look like you have cat whisker's." My eyes widened and I raced to the mirror on the wall. I did. I licked my hands and tried to wipe it off, getting it off successfully.

I huffed. I turned back to the two of them, Ed was helping Jade off the floor, and a weird feeling was eating away at my stomach. _What...? _I almost said aloud. Jade brushed herself off. "Thanks, Ed." She said, smiling at him. He smiled back. "No problem." I didn't reliaze I was fuming until Jade looked at me funny.

"Em? Are you still made about it?" I blinked. "No," Her shoulder's slacked, annoyed. "Then stop glarring at me please. I`m your friend, remember?" I nodded, sighing. "Stay here, Al`s waiting for me, We`re going to go talk to Mustang. we shouldn't take long." With that, he left and Jade smirked at me. "I know something about you...!" She did this little dance around me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, let's hear it." She giggled, childishly. "You liiike Eddie!" My face flushed. "What? That`s absurd!" She laughed. "Wanna know how I know? When Ed was helping me up, I saw you looking at us and I saw you were jealous.~" She said in a cute voice that matched with a girl selling roses.

_Jealousy? That`s what it was..._ "I was not jealous!" I sputtered. "Was too." "Was not!" "Was too, and if you deny it, it makes it more believeable." I shut my mouth. "Does not." She smiled. "So you admit you like Ed." "Who likes Ed?" the door creaked open and a girl with long blonde hair poked her head in. "N-no one, who are you?" I asked. She opened the door all the way, another girl was behind her. She had brown hair and green eyes. "Oh, my names Winry!" She walked forward and out her hand. Just standing infront of her, I could tell the height difference between us was huge. I took her hand, shaking it. "Emily." She blinked.

"Weird name." I eyes closed. "Yeah, and this is Jade." I let go of her hand and gestured to Jade. Jade smiled at them, waving slightly, then looked at me. "Well surprise, your not biting their heads off." I blinked. "I would never do that to girl's!" I said and she laughed. "I never knew you were Lesbian." My face flushed. "No! I can't believe that... you would even think that...me!" I sputtered. She laughed, and patted my back. "I`m teasing." I turned back to Winry who had a creeped out look on her face. "She's not Lesbian, don't worry." Winry sighed.

"Good, `cause then it would have been awkward." The brown haired girl stepped forward. "Nice to meet friends of the Elric brother's, my name is Sheska." I blinked. "And you say my name is weird." Jade smacked me in the head. "Mind your manner's." I growled and the two girl's jumped back. "H-her eyes just glowed! ALIEN!" The brunette shrieked, hiding behind Winry. I held my hands in front of me, making her flinch.

"I`m an Alien, let me eat your brain's..." I said, my head to the side. Jade laughed. "That`s a zombie you idiot!" Jade said, pushing me to the ground, putting the leash on my neck. "NOOOOOO! Take it off, take it off, take it off!" I howled. She pulled me to my feet, clutching the leash in her hands. Winry was looking at us like we both just grew two heads. It was pretty damn close.

"Why..?" She asked. "She`s a werewolf." Jade replied. " Just yell it to the world." I said, an annoyed look on my face, staring at wall. She rolled her eyes. "Werewolf? What`s that?" Sheska peeked her head out. "Aren't they kinda like shape shifter's but can only shift into wolf's." Jade nodded. "Pretty much." Suddenly the door opened and Ed and Al entered. "Roy's gonna see you guys tomorrow. He'll be more prepared tomorrow." Jade nodded. "Ed! You got taller!" Winry hugged Ed and I could see she was suffocating him with her chest.

"Nice to see you too Winry." Was his muffled reply. I gritted my teeth, the feeling returning again. Jade snickered at me and I turned to her. "What?" I asked, while Ed and Winry started talking. '_**Jealous.'**_ She mouthed to me and I gritted my teeth. "Am not. And never will be." She smirked. "We`ll see."

_**0o~o0~**_

_**Black dress with the tights underneath,**_

_**I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,**_

_**And she's an actress (actress),**_

_**But she ain't got no need.**_

_**Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.**_

_My hips grinded against the boy to my favourite song. I smirked, dirty thought's littering my head. The boy was liking it as well, his braid now in a sexy ponytail. I liked it that way, he looked better. My behind dipped a little lower, earning a hiss from the blonde. He was enjoying it. Fantastic._

_**Tongues always pressed to your cheeks,**_

_**While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,**_

_**Tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,**_

_**That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f***ing scared of him.**_

_I looked behind me and saw golden, lust glazed pool's of want and need. I smirked and turned facing him, grinding my front against him. We could feel each other`s movement, it was exciting and torchurous all at the same time. I wanted him, so badly it hurt me to be this close to him._

_**She wants to touch me (Woah),**_

_**She wants to love me (Woah),**_

_**She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),**_

_**Don't trust a whore,**_

_**Never trust a whore,**_

_**Won't trust a whore,**_

_**Don't trust me.**_

"Emily? You-hoo!" Jade waved her hand in front of my face. I blinked my glazed eyes and looked at her. "H-huh?" She opened her mouth then smirked. "Someones excited." She said, crossing her arm's. "Excited? What?" She smirked even wider and tapped her nose. "I can smell it, girly." I blinked. "Smell wha-!" Then it hit me and I blushed hard. That's what I get for starring at Ed's ass and day dreaming.

"Dude, do something! Seriously!" I glarred. "Oh stop it! I have to deal with you." She rolled her eyes. "Right, but your's is strong enough for a human to smell." We were outside, getting some fresh air and basking in the sunlight. I was sitting on step's at the front of the building. Ed was working on something mechinacal and so was Winry. I had taken a liking to her, like sister wise. She was nice enough. Weird enough that I had just met her.

I sighed and made a mad dash inside, rushing past people in he hall and ran inside the room we were staying in. I slamed the door and saw Sheska. She jumped. "Oh it's just you..." She returned to the book she was reading. She jumped again. "W-wait, it`s you!" She said, scrambling to get away from me. I sighed, I was going to need new clothes. I could my own juices staring to run down my leg's.

It felt pretty nasty. Well, desperate times call for desperate measures.

I walked forward and she squealed. I grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look at me. "Sweet heart, would it be a bother if I asked you to get some new clothes for me?" I asked, in a dark and seductive voice. Her face heated up and she gulped. "U-uh no, n-not at all, r-right away, Mrs. S-shewolf." She stuttered. I traced her cheek with my forefinger of my other hand. "Emily's just fine, sweetie." I let her go, smirking and she scrambled, face redder then a lobster. I watched her, then slumped against the couch when she left.

Something caught my eye and I looked over to see two men leaning over the couch, both having massive nose bleeds. I blinked at them eye brow now twitching. "Can I help you gentleman?" I said through clenched teeth. "Can't we just watch?" I blinked. _**They think I`m... **_My entire eye was twitching by the time I realized what they were thinking.

"I`m sorry, but I`m not like that if that's what your thinking. I`m what you call sadistic."

_**0o~o0~**_

**Me: YAY! You read it! Thank you! (Jump's up and down) Now, deal for all you people. (Serious face) If I don't get at least one new reveiw, no new chapter, your reveiw inspire me to write, a simple good job will suffice.**

**Ed: rawr, retract the claw's.**

**Me: Your...weird.**

**Ed: You like me anyway.**

**Me: ... Yes. Also, any beta reader's out there who want to help me out? You know my spelling problem's!**


	4. Chapter 4 Memories and Confessions

**A/N: AHHHHHH! DON'T KILL MEH! Dx I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! T.T I'm a horrible person...**

**Ed: Yes you are...**

**Mrs-Doitsu: Hey! I own you for the run of this sinful fan fic...ED!**

**Ed: Meh. I just won't cooperate anymore.**

**Mrs-Doitsu: ... Oh fine!**

**Ed: Mrs-Doitsu does not own Fullmetal Alchemist of any of its characters. She does own Jade and Emily, so don't steal them. Or she will cry.**

**Mrs-Doitsu: Too late..! Enjoy!~ Also as a note, the style in which I write might be a little different, Any who~ continue~**

**))((**

"What do you mean guitars don't exist here?!"

Al and Ed both cocked their head's at me in confusion. "A what?"

I slapped my forehead, groaning.

Jade chuckled at me. "It's a musical instrument that she _worships_."

"Damn right I do! And it's not _here_... I'm going to die!" I said, covering my face with my hands, whimpering in pain.

Jade sighed. "Stop being so dramatic, _Emy."_

She smirked as I looked up at her through my fingers_. _

"Tyler uses that nickname _once..._" I growled at her.

Alphonse quickly jumped in, trying to stop a fight that would never happen. "Um, we have a piano! D-do you know what a piano is?" he asked, shaking his hands back and forth.

I gave him a bored look. "Yeah, but neither of us can play. Well."

"See, they at least have something you can play."

"It's not the same!" I whined.

She smacked me and I went flying into the couch. "Stop being a baby and deal with it."

I pouted and crossed my arms. "Shad'ap..."

Winry and Sheska walked in, and Sheska blushed hotly at the sight of me. I smirked and winked at her, which made her face turn even more red. Jade saw this exchange, and slapped me across the face.

"Hey! What was that for?!" I shrieked at her, cradling my injured cheek.

She just glared at me, looking like she wanted to hack me into a million pieces. Oh, right. We had been over this. She did _not_ like it when I acted bisexual to get what I wanted from people. Of course.

"Hey, I needed clothes_ and _need to keep up the act."

She blinked at me. "You tired to seduce someone..._for clothes_?!" she yelled.

Everyone froze when they heard her voice rise. Jade barely _ever_ yelled. Ever. And almost never at me. I blinked, frozen, at her. She panted, then exited the room, face flushed with anger. But before leaving she stopped in the door way, half turning back.

"You know, instead of leading people on, you can just ask them for things you need. You don't have to use them anymore." She added the last part softly before leaving building.

A door slamming was the signal that she was going outside to calm down. I swore I saw tears in her eyes. Sheska looked at me.

"So, you're not..."

I chuckled nervously. "No, sorry..."

She looked down. "It's fine."

I felt horrible. _Why did I do that!? Damn it!_ I wish I never ended up here. I put my arm over my eyes and sighed.

"I'm an idiot."

I felt a hand on my arm. I removed it and looked up to see Al.

"How about we go find her and fix this," he said, softly.

I nodded and sat up. We both walked out into the courtyard. It consisted of multiple stone pathways that led to only God knows. The buildings surrounding the courtyard had little bushes of vines crawling up the side and spilling over the top, giving the courtyard an almost Victorian feel. The sun decided to finally poke its shiny and warm glowing head out of the dulling gray clouds to warm the air around us. It was comfortable enough, not too cold or hot. It was more on the milder side. Comfortable. As I looked around, I heard the concerned tone of Alphonse.

"Why was she upset like that, Emily?"

I glanced up at him. He was about an inch taller than me. _That,_ made my blood boil. _Now's not the time, Em..._ I told myself and calmed down.

"She doesn't like it when I pretend to be like someone else, _something else_. It reminds her of my past. That was a _painful_ time..." My voice choked up at the last sentence, but I cleared my throat. I had to remain strong.

His eyes narrowed a fraction. "Oh, _why _does that upset her?" he asked.

I swallowed softly. He had _beautiful_ eyes. A light golden shade, a little duller than his brothers', but still _very_ pretty. It was just _impossible_ to look away. I was lost.

"No wonder she likes you..." I murmured, still trapped in his golden orbs.

He blinked in surprise. "Who?"

My eyes widened a bit before I could control my expression._ Oh shit...!_

"Uh-no one!" I said quickly, trying to push the subject aside. "Just thinking aloud, Al.~"

He abruptly dropped his gaze to the ground, and his voice lowered intimately. "Can I tell you something?"

I blinked. "Uh, sure. Shoot."

He stopped and looked at me. "I'm not going to shoot you!" he sputtered in horror.

I laughed. "It's a figure of speech," I assured him. "It's another way of saying 'go ahead'. I don't want you to shoot me either."

He smiled tentatively. "Oh, sorry."

I smiled again. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

He looked at the ground again, face flushed, but still smiling. He hesitated a moment. "Well, I really like this girl."

I nodded, asking him to continue.

"And, w-well, she's really _very_ pretty, and smart, and she has a nice laugh. She's _perfect_. She's _beautiful_. But, I don't know how to tell her how I feel." He sighed longingly, making me want to squeal, but I swallowed the desire and continued to listen. "Every time I'm near her, I feel like I'm filled up and _floating_. But, I can _never_ get the courage to tell her how I feel..."

I smirked.

"This is quite some special girl," I said, the smirk turning into a smile. He blushed. "Do I know her?"

He nodded. _Hm, Winry? No, he's already said their just friends. Sheska? No... Riza? No! But, that leaves... No way. He doesn't like me. Then who?_ I looked back at him, he was still looking at the ground, blushing furiously.

"Can you tell me who? Then I can_ definitely_ tell you how."

His cheeks colored even darker, and he swallowed. "Okay." He turned to me with a serious look on his face. "But you have to promise not to tell her, okay?" His added quickly, voice trembling the slightest.

"I can't promise you,"

His face fell.

"_But, _I can exchange. So it's less likely that I'll tell her, I'll tell you who I like," I bargained.

His face lit up. "Okay!" he said, cheerfully. He took a deep breath. I waited patiently for him, fretting in my own mind about my part of the deal. _He might tell him! Oh God, he'll probably be so smug about it too. _

"Em? D-did you hear me?"

I stared at him. "Hm? Oh God! I'm so sorry! Tell me _again_?" I said, face heating up. He took a deep breath.

"Okay. I really like..."

I waited, watching his face bloom a color similar to a ripe tomato.

"Jade," he said quickly.

I canted my head to the side. "Really?"

He nodded jerkily, his arms crossed tightly.

"Now I can definitely help you." I said, smiling.

"Don't tell her!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not. This is so _awesome_!" I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Well?" he prompted.

"Huh?"

"Who do you like?" he asked, his face returning to its normal colour. I swallowed, hard and loud.

"Well." He stopped at a tree in the court yard and sat under it, patting beside him. I gladly took the seat.

"I'm pretty sure he hates my guts," I started.

Al shook his head. "I don't think anyone could hate you. They might get upset or angry at you. But not wish you dead."

I sighed. "I doubt it."

He sighed as well, letting his head fall back against the tree trunk. "Alright, if you think so. So, who is it? They must be lucky."

"What do you mean lucky?" I said, brows furrowed in confusion.

He chuckled at my expression. "Well, you're very pretty, the other Lt's can't stop staring at you." He pointed to the window where a crowd of men in blue uniforms were crowding around to prove his point. I half-smiled.

"And your very loyal. That's hard to find in a girl. Even though Jade _hit_ you, you're still her friend."

I smirked. "Dog's are usually loyal."

"What do you—"

"That's what Brad would tell me; to bring me underneath him. Back then, my loyalty was all that I had left..." There was a painful pause. "He even took that away from me."

Al looked at me, pity in his eyes.

"Hey, it's a full moon tonight, right?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep, why?"

I swallowed. "Well, when a full moon is in the sky, it's tradition to howl, keep the pack's together. We all just howl at each other."

"Sounds interesting." He smiled warmly at me.

"What?"

"You're stalling."

I looked down, chuckling.

"Sorry, I tend to do that without even meaning to. Just a survival instinct. Right, who I like..." My stomach began feeling queasy.

"Well?"

I pushed some of my hair back. "It's...k-kinda Ed..." I said, hugging my knees to my chest.

Al covered his mouth, laughing a little.

I shot him a glare. "Don't laugh!"

He took his hand away, grinning from ear to ear. I pouted.

"Care to tell me what's so damn funny?"

"Well, don't tell him I told you this, but he kinda likes you too."

**))((**

**A/N: I'm just gonna start calling this abuse the author corner. Al, I love you!~ your so easy to work with!~^-^**

**Al: Thank you! ^_^**

**Ed: So you don't like me? Fat b****.**

**Al: Brother!**

**Mrs_Doitsu: I should kill you off... But I love you too much! T.T**

**Ed: ... Hm.**

**Mrs-Doitsu: *Crying in a corner***

**Al: Oh dear... Please review and follow/favourite, we really appreciate it.**

**Ed: And make her stop crying!**


End file.
